Perbedaan
by Keei.luen
Summary: Setiap orang tentu mempunyai kesukaan atau kegemaran masing-masing. Seperti halnya Rin dan Len yang masing-masing memiliki kesukaannya. Tetapi, bagaimana jika mereka... /summaryngaco


**Normal Pov**

"Ah, waifu bertambah 3 Kaito!" Pekik seorang lelaki berwajah imut. Kaito yang berada di sampingnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "serius?! Siapa aja?!" Pekik Kaito lebay.

Lelaki berwajah imut—Kagamine Len— menatap serius laptopnya. Tangan kanannya menggerakkan mouse, di layar laptop tersebut ia membuka sebuah folder dan menunjukkan satu persatu foto. Kedua remaja labil itu dengan serius melihat foto yang menampilkan suatu karakter animasi.

"Rem... Emilia... dan... SUNGGUH?! RIAS?! AKHIRNYA KAU SUKA JUGA DENGANNYA?!" Pekik Kaito yang lagi-lagi lebay. Len mengusap-ngusap telinga kirinya dan menatap Kaito tajam yang langsung disambut dengan kekehan konyol si bakaito.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagian aku baru menyadari kalau Rias itu sangat seksi, lihatlah bodynya itu... Hmmm," ujar Len menutup kedua matanya dan mungkin mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Kaito pun segera menabok kepala Len keras dan kembali diberi tatapan tajam oleh Len.

"Kau ini mau nyari mati ?!" Pekik Len sambil menunjukkan sebelah kepalan tangannya. Kaito pun langsung menciut mendengarnya.

Ck, yang gede kok kalah sama yang kecil sih? Ah, tapi wajar aja sih... lah, gimana Kaito gak takut kalau si Lennya aja ikut Karate sama Taekwondo? Si Len itu kecil-kecil cabe rawit. Ckck.

"Tapi Lenlen... Rem juga termasuk dalam daftar waifuku, duh kau ini," keluh Kaito. Seketika Len pun melotot dan menarik kerah Kaito.

"NO! SHE'S MINE!" Seru Len sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kaito. "My cute little baby Rem mana mungkin mau denganmu bakaito!" Serunya melepaskan kerah Kaito.

Kaito pun terkapar dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

Poor Kaito...

 **Tok! Tok!**

"Ah, ada yang datang! Kaito! Bukain gih!" Suruh Len dengan seenaknya. Kaito dengan sangat terpaksa menerima perintah dari lelaki imut itu, yaah daripada dapet bogem? Tentu Kaito masih sangat menyayangi wajah tampannya itu—HOOEEK—

"Ck, seenaknya aja dia. Emangnya aku pembantunya apa?" Gumam Kaito dengan pelan. Lalu, ia pun membuka pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Kagamine itu. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk ketika pintu terbuka. Kenapa? Ah, salahkan tamu yang datang itu, kenapa ia memiliki badan yang mungil.

"Oh, si pendek. Ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Kaito.

 **Pletak!**

"Sialan kau bakaito! Oh iya, sebenarnya siapa sih yang jadi sahabat dekat Len di sini? Bukannya kau rivalnya ya?! Kenapa di setiap hari libur malah kau yang diundang Len ke sini?! Cih! Awas-awas! Aku mau masuk!" Seru Kagami Rin sambil mendorong tubuh Kaito hingga Kaito hanya bisa terdiam menempel di dinding dengan wajah memprihatinkan.

"Kenapa hariku selalu sial... hah.. terkutuklah kalian dua cecunguk songong,"

Sedikit informasi, sebenarnya Len itu menganggap Kaito itu saingan—saingan dalam perebutan waifu maksudnya—

"Oh, kau datang Rin," sambut Len dengan kedua mata yang masih menatap ke layar laptop. Rin merengut melihat Len, ia pun duduk di samping kanan Len.

"Lihat apa s—Ya! High school DxD lagi?!" Pekik Rin dengan perempatan di dahinya. Len menatap Rin bosan lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop, "memangnya kenapa sih? Kalau kau gak suka, hush sana pergi, lagi rame nih... Aww RIAS~!" Ujar Len dengan pekikkan girang di akhir kalimatnya.

"Daripada nonton itu mending nonton oppa!" Seru Rin sambil menyalakan hpnya. Len mendecak pelan mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Oppa oppa... oppa aja terus Rin!" Seru Len. Rin melotot ke arahnya, "lah kau juga! Pikiranmu itu hanya waifu, waifu, dan waifu! Ck, karakter animasi kok disukain sih," Rin memutar kedua matanya kesal. Len menghentikan tontonnannya itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rin.

"Emangnya oppamu itu kenal sama kamu? HAH! Kamu hidup atau mati pun dia gak tahu,"

"Bagaimana dengan karakter animasimu itu? Para waifumu itu tidak nyata! Apaan?! Kau mengharapkan mereka keluar dari komik dan anime lalu mereka hidup bersamamu gitu?! TERUSLAH BERMIMPI TUAN KAGAMINE!"

"HEI HEI KALIAN SUDAHLAH!" Rin dan Len menoleh ke arah Kaito yang sepertinya sudah muak dengan semua ini. Baru saja Kaito ingin memberi nasihat kepada dua cecunguk itu tetapi terhentikan karena...

 **TELOLETTELOLETTELOLET**

Rin dan Len mengernyit tidak suka mendengar ringtone hp milih Kaito.

"Ringtonenya buduk," cibir Len tetapi dihiraukan oleh Kaito.

"Ah babe~ gimana kabarmu?" Lalu Kaito pun segera duduk di atas sofa yang hanya berjarak 3 langkah dari tempat dimana Rin dan Len duduk. Ah, rupanya pacar kesayangannya, Hatsune Miku, menelponnya di hari yang terik dan panas ini.

Rin dan Len hanya mendengar percakapan Kaito dan Miku yang penuh kemesraan itu.

"Aih~ Iya babe aku juga selalu merindukanmu~"

Len baru saja ingin melanjutkan ritualnya—menonton anime di hari libur seharian— tetapi niatnya itu terhenti karena Rin.

"Nah, Len. Kau lihat Kaito kan? Ia sangat mesra dengan pacarnya. Nah, nanti juga aku dengan oppa kaya gitu. Kami pacaran terus nikah terus di ena ena sama oppa lalu akhirnya kami mempunyai bejibun anak~"

Len mengernyit tidak suka mendengarnya. "Inget ya Rin... oppamu itu tidak tahu kalau kau hidup atau tidak,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan waifumu? Rias gak mungkin suka denganmu dan dia pun tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini! Dan juga dia pasti udah punya orang yang ia sukai di dunianya!"

"Ck, setidaknya itu masih mending daripada kamu yang teriak-teriak gak jelas, seperti... OPPAA~ SARANGEEK!"

 **Pletak!**

"Ya! Yang benar itu saranghae!"

"Kau juga tidak cinta dengan negara sendiri, cuih, apa-apaan itu?"

"Orang-orang itu bebas memilih kesukaannya sendiri kan?!"

"Ya berarti aku suka sama Rias pun gak apa-apa dong?!"

"Tetapi aku kasian aja sama kamu, masa suka sama yang tidak nyata sih?! Aku ini peduli sama kamu tahu!"

"Ya kau juga masa suka sama banci sih?!"

"Enggak! Mereka itu ganteng! Mereka juga punya roti sobek! Uuh~ My hearteuuu~! Oppa~!"

"Ck, aku juga bisa kali bikin roti sobek, dan bisa lebih seksi dari para oppa-oppamu itu!"

"Kau itu butuh 100 tahun untuk membuat roti sobek seperti oppa! Kau punya roti sobek sebagus apapun tidak akan mengalahkan keseksian dan kebangsatannya oppa!"

"CK, KAU INI NGAJAK RIBUT HAH?!"

"APA?! APA?! AKU BERANI!"

"SUDAAAAH KALIAAAN!" Kaito dengan nafas tersengal-sengal melerai pertengkaran mereka. Hpnya masih berada di genggaman tangannya, ia baru saja selesai bertelpon ria dengan pacarnya—walaupun sedikit terganggu karena RinLen— memutuskan untuk melerai pertengkaran yang ia yakin tidak ada ujungnya. Lagian dia tidak ingin rumah ini jadi arena tinju.

Len yang ikut taekwondo dan karate juga Rin yang ikut taekwondo dan kungfu berantem? Kaito tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di sini. Dan lebih baik itu tidak akan terjadi, dan ia pun masih sayang nyawa. Ia masih ingin hidup dan menikah dengan Miku dan akhirnya mereka hidup dengan bahagia bersama anak-anak mereka.

"Ya ampun... bisakah kalian tidak berantem? 1 harii aja aku minta kalian tenang. Lagian ya, untuk sesama jones kayak kalian berdua nih ye, sebaiknya jangan saling mengejek! Lebih baik saling mendu—"

 **BAG! BIG! BUG!**

Munculah 3 benjolan di kepala Kaito. "Siapa yang kau sebut jones bakaito?! Mentang-mentang kau udah punya pacar yah!"

"Sialan kau bakaito! Bener-bener nyari mati ya?!" Seru Len.

"Lagian yang lebih jones itu dia!" Seru Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah Len. Len menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak terima. "Enggak! Kau lah yang lebih jones!"

"ENGGAK KAMU YANG LEBIH JONES!"

"KAMU RIIIN!"

"YA TUHAAAAN!"

Lalu, hari yang panas dan terik itu pun diakhiri oleh teriakan frustasi dari Kaito.

TAMAT

.

.

Terinspirasi dari salah satu meme di ig. Ff ini sebenarnya dah lama disimpan tapi baru si publish sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, karena faktor di kelas juga sih jadi ngebuat ini ff. Di kelas w banyak yang suka kpop(ane juga sih) terus otaku juga merajalela di kelas(ane termasuk juga). Cocok banget jadi kelas terjones kan? Yawdah deh bikin nih ff.

Makasih ya udah nyempetin baca ff gaje ini^^ ditunggu review dan teman-temannya^^ koreksi juga kalau ada yang salah atau ada hal yang tidak benar di ff ini^^


End file.
